Sweet Kitsune
by Ashabird
Summary: There is a children's tale in Konoha about the Kyuubi's great treasure. When Madara and the Akatsuki put a plan into action and the Kyuubi is sealed they decide to check out this rumour and find the Kyuubi's younger brother Naruto, the ten tailed demon fox and reincarnation of Juubi! the juubi! yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Madara POV

It was time.

Finally after all of these years his dreams were being realized.

Madara allowed himself to smirk as the Kyuubi's tails rained death and destruction over the village. Blood puddled on the streets, children wailed in pain, left to be trampled underfoot as the masses fled. They were all blind. This was a day that would never be forgotten, would remain etched deep in the memory of Konoha until the day that the village fell and yet none, not even the ninja, noticed the human, albeit powerful, sharigan where there once had been the eye of a demon. It seems even the so called protecters of the village were not immune to panic, they were after all human no matter what that fool Danzo seemed to believe.

At last reinforcements arrived. From his vantage point above the Hokage Mountain, on the head of the First, a flair for irony was one of his few indulgences, he chuckled as they surrounded the Kyuubi, beating it with their tiny fists and throwing around their worthless jutsu as if they could possibly hurt the great beast. Why couldn't they see the impossibility of defying him? They were insignificant insects, fit to be presided over and nothing else. The fools didn't even understand they were playing right into his hands.

He breathed deeply. Inhaling the scent of Kyuubi's bloodlust, he smiled for the first time in years.

The blood.

The screams of terror.

The smell of death heavy in the air.

It was beautiful, mesmerizing, a symphony just for him.

'Such a pity that it has to come to an end.'

Just as the thought came to him he sensed several familiar, eight he guessed, chakra signatures approaching. Akatsuki. Waiting patiently for their arrival, Madara once again wondered if he could trust them to hold up their end of the deal. By the time three years had passed they would have extracted all of the Bijuu from their containers and they should be ready for him to absorb, gaining their powers and becoming the Juubi in human form, but who knew whether or not they planned to take the Bijuu for themselves, the power of a Bijuu after all was a tempting thing. He put the thought from his mind, they needed him, he would keep his end of the bargain if they kept theirs, enforcing peace among the elemental countries would be a simple enough thing with the power of the Juubi. Straightening from his position leaning against the trunk of a nearby oak, he turned his back to the carnage as the members of Akatsuki stepped out from the darkness of the forest.

" Greetings Uchiha-san, I trust you are ready to depart?" questioned the leader of the group, a tall, orange haired man, studded with dozens of piercings.

"Pein, you're just in time for the grand finale." I evaded, idly noting that they were without the blue haired woman that was usually attached to Pein at the hip, and turned back to the slaughter. I was eager to see the proof of my years of masterful manipulations play out before my eyes and I didn't want to miss a second of what was arguably one of the greatest moments of my life. Right on cue an enormous toad appeared in a large puff of smoke. Towering over the rubble that now made up a majority of Konoha the boss summon drew his katana and leapt to engage the demon fox in close quarters. Recognizing the unmistakable form of Gamabunta by his distinctive size and scar over the right eye, not to mention the robe and pipe, I squinted to make out the blond figure of the Yondaime in position on top of his head. Minato was a powerful foe to be sure, but he was weakened by his love for the village and now he would pay the price for his dedication. I had ensured that the only way left to the young Hokage was to summon the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi into a newborn child, and before long that was exactly what would happen. Namikaze, being the altruistic buffoon that he was would sacrifice himself for his home, leaving the naive and easily manageable Sarutobi, Hiruzen to retake the reins of the village, the Kyuubi in a vulnerable human shell and a potential rival eliminated.

I would be the only puppet master here and threats to my rise to power would not be tolerated. Just in time, the skeletal and shrouded apparition of the Shinigami appeared over the battle field and the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was no more, imprisoned in a human babe until I had need of it. Watching the scarlet yokai disperse from the near solid bubbling state that had seared skin from bone to a fine mist, i knew that before long, it would dissolve completely and we would be detected.

"Let us take our leave" Madara commanded. Swivelling on his heel and strolling pleasantly into the trees, he launched himself into the canopy and began the long course west towards the Akatsuki base in Ame, content in the knowledge that they would follow. It took quite a bit of confidence of course, to show ones back to a s-rank missing nin, much less eight, but who could attack what they couldn't touch? With his ability to become intangible at will he might very well have the best defence in the elemental nations. The journey was silent but for the near indiscernible thumps of their feet pushing off of the trees, Madara was thankful that the group wasn't especially prone to foolishness and rough housing, it would make it much easier to let them believe they were his equals if they were not indulging in stupidity every time he turned his head.

"Hey, do you mind if we make a stop along the way, un?" If Madara were a lesser man he would have rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why did there always have to be one idiot in the bunch?

"What kind of stop Deidara?" Pein questioned, I believed, a touch condescendingly. 'It seems I was right to think he was the moron of the group then' My thought was further proved when he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, i heard a few rumours while I was snooping around Konoha, un. More like children's stories actually. They say that the Kyuubi has it's den somewhere around here and that it hides an amazing treasure in there to make sure that no human ever lays their eyes upon it, un."

"Sounds like you in your moronic glory fell for a jashin damned tourist trap." Hidan swore, his slicked silver hair and albino skin gleaming in the darkness.

"Now, now, Hidan, there could be some merit to this rumour, everyone knows after all, that demons frequently collect things of value." Kakuzu interceded, eyes glinting with avarice.

"Perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to verify this rumour…"

"We may benefit greatly if this is is true. Who is to say that demons collect objects for their monetary value and not say, the power they hold?" Sasori interjected. My curiosity peaked at this last statement. The Kyuubi has existed thousands of years, it was the greatest power in this world, not to mention an endless font of knowledge, literally a living memory. Who indeed, is not to say the Kyuubi hasn't picked up a few things of value in it's time? In unspoken agreement we dropped to the forest floor, our fall muffled by a cushion of mosses and dead leaves.

"Zetsu, do you think you can find Kyuubi's scent?" Pein asked the cannibalistic spy. Zetsu nodded silently, disappearing into the plant life so as to cover more ground to locate the trail. Zetsu was strange even by my standards. Split into vertical halves, Zetsu was half black and half white, each a separate person with differing abilities and personalities. That alone might be classified as unique if you really pushed, but combined with clashing green hair and yellow eyes, Zetsu was the definition of bizarre, and it didn't help that he wore a venus flytrap either. Finally he returned, melting out of a nearby tree, and beckoned us south.

"This **way.**" the white and black Zetsu's spoke respectively. After a few minutes of travel along the forest floor we came to a large outcropping of rock, commonplace but for a wide cave entrance tunnelling deeply under the dirt. Taking a moment to evaluate the wisdom of entering the home of the most powerful demon ever to walk the earth, we stared somewhat forebodingly into the inky shadows.

"Hikari no Jutsu" Itachi announced his technique in a dull monotone, raising his now brightly shining hand to shed light on the deep gashes which adorned the caves walls. Kyuubi had obviously carved out the tunnel itself.

"Damn." Kisame whistled appreciatively.

"Money never waits" Kakuzu reminded us. Clasping Hidan by the back of his neck and pushing the cultist out in front of him, Kakuzu began to make his way down the long channel.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking old miser?!" Hidan yelled struggling to free himself, as we followed the pair into the depths of the Kyuubi's lair.

"You're making sure there are no unpleasant surprises waiting for us." Kakuzu replied in a casual manner, obviously bored.

"Like hell I am, let me the fuck go, Jashin damn you!"

"Are you saying you can't survive a few traps?"

"Of course I can you bastard!"

" Really, because it sounds a lot like you're saying that you can't. Perhaps your god isn't as great as you're always telling us if he can't heal such a simple thing."

"Jashin-sama is the mightiest being in the universe, nothing is beyond his powers! He has gifted me with immortality and the sooner you acknowledge his authority, the sooner he will forgive your heathen ways and exempt you from the hellfire which torments disbelievers for all of eternity!"

"How could Jashin possibly be so powerful if he cannot even heal his greatest believer?"

"I'll prove it, then you'll have to acknowledge Jashin-sama's power!" Hidan snarled, shrugging Kakuzu's hand off of his neck and stomping down the passageway.

"We'll see." Kakuzu drawled apathetically.

The group strode down the tunnel in silence until their ears popped from the depth, finally coming to a set of carved wooden doors which Kakuzu identified as coming from a extinct, and very valuable, species of tree. Before anyone could protest Hidan jerked the heavy doors open, letting them crack against the stone walls. No one said anything, I think we were all too stunned, and not for obvious reasons. It wasn't dark or dank, there were no skulls piled in the corners, no half eaten and rotting flesh, no maggots or really insects of any kind, in fact it was clean. We could see lamps lighting the rooms, there were furs lining the floors and there was even a couch. Tapestries hung on the walls, among works of art and shelves of books. There were chandeliers, tall arching doors under towering ceilings, a maze of hallways and all the trappings of a normal, although opulent, mansion. It was disturbingly… civilized. Unable to contain my curiosity I stepped inside along with the others, eager to inspect the strange dwelling.

"Kyu-nii!" the call echoed joyfully throughout the palace, I was now reluctant to call it anything else, as a golden blur raced around the corner stopping a short distance in front of us before rapidly backing away.

"Who are you people? Where's Kyu-nii?" The speaker was short, slight even, with a gently curved figure that would make any woman rage with envy and yet was somehow distinctly male. He had a breathy, childish voice that immediately sent heat running through my veins and hair the colour of sunshine hanging down to his lower back, barely concealing his two fluffy golden fox ears, twitching with alarm. Stretching over his willowy limbs was flawless, golden tan skin, shielded only by a flimsy silk kimono of the deepest scarlet which dangled appetizingly over one shoulder. His face was round and babyish,each cheek graced with three whisker-like markings, he had full red lips which opened to reveal petite fangs, a small, pert nose and the most brilliantly blue eyes that I had ever seen, radiating anxiety and innocence. I was so fascinated by those dazzling blue eyes, in fact, that I almost jumped when I noticed the nine golden fox tails waving madly behind him, bristling in agitation.

He trembled backing away slowly until his back hit the wall. It was only then that I noticed the Akatsuki eyeing him like an Akimichi at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Sure the boy was mouth watering, but damn if the looks weren't intimidating, especially coming from nine complete strangers.

"Quit eye fucking the kid" I hissed nudging the others.

"Deidara, you look the least intimidating, go calm him down and find out who he is." Pein whispered.

"Hey, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Get on with it!" Kisame muttered shoving Deidara forward.

"Um, hi, un. I'm Deidara." Deidara introduced himself awkwardly, smoothing his wrinkled clothing."

"…Naruto"

"What, un?"

"My name is Naruto." The kitsune blushed. Pink blossoming across his cheeks, Naruto ducked his head out of shyness, missing the tell tale spark of lust in the eyes of his visitors.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, un. Would you mind telling us why you're here?"

"I've always been here, ever since I can remember, are you friends of Kyu-nii?"

"Kyu-nii?" Deidara asked, confused.

"My big brother Kyuu, he's never brought anyone else home before so you guys must be really special!" Naruto giggled, now calmer and easing away from the wall.

'If only you knew exactly how 'special' we are.' I thought rolling my eyes.

"I believe he means to say that he is brother to the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Itachi drawled, eyes glinting with amusement.

"What the hell?" Hidan blurted out,"Since when did the Kyuubi no Kitsune become a fucking brother?!"

"Since the beginning of his existence obviously, he is the oldest of nine after all" I chided. "We saw him being sealed though, how could there possibly be another nine tailed fox demon, and here of all places?"

"Oh! Oh! I can answer that!" Naruto crowed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Kyu-nii says a looong, long, time ago there was a man called the Ri-Rikudo Sennin? Yeah, and he divided a really strong demon called Juubi into ten pieces to make Kyu-nii and the rest of my brothers and sisters. He put the last piece in himself but then he died a few years later and the last piece had no where to go, so Juubi was reincarnated as a baby demon and that's me!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" What. The. Fuck." Hidan stated with careful enunciation.

Everyone agreed.

"So what you're saying is that you are the ten tailed Bijuu and reincarnation of the Juubi and you are waiting for your brother, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, to come home" I clarified, choosing each word carefully"

"Yep!" Naruto chirped, eyes sparkling with goodwill and cheer.

'This,' I thought 'has potential.'

"So you must be pretty powerful then, since you're the ten tailed demon fox." I inquired, casually interrogating the naive little Bijuu.

"Kinda."

Oh?

"Demons get a tail every thousand years 'till they hit their limit. I'm getting my tenth tail soon but all of my energy is being used to make my new tail grow, so i'm going to be pretty weak for the next couple of months. That's what Kyu-nii says anyways."

I nod to Pein while Naruto explains, watching as he silently advances on the young demon from behind.

"…and Kyuu says when I get my tenth tail he'll throw me a party and we can invite all the other Bijuu!"

"That sounds wonderful Naruto, but you'll have to come with us for now, Kyuu's going to be traveling for awhile and he doesn't want you to have to be alone while he's gone." I cajoled Gently easing towards him, while inconspicuously motioning for the others to do the same.

"But Kyu-nii doesn't like it when I leave…" Naruto's ears once again began to twitch as he finally noticed our sharp eyes and predatory grins. He began to warily back away, unknowingly drawing closer to Pein.

"Well then, we'll just have to convince him otherwise. Why don't we go find him together, just the ten of us?"

"Um, I-I think I'll w-wait here for him, just to be s-safe." Naruto stuttered, his eyes pleading with me not to hurt him.

"Pein."

It takes only three seconds. A quick jab to the neck and we have a mouldable, young, ten tailed fox demon, unconscious for easy delivery.

As Naruto struggles to stay conscious I hear Pein whisper,

"My sweet kitsune, you belong to us now."

I couldn't think of anything more true.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Voting Results!  
Sasuke, Itachi and Madara compete for Naruto- 5 votes  
Akatsuki competes over naruto- 4 votes  
Yes Kakashi- 1 vote  
No Kakashi- 1 vote

Due to overwhelming preference, voting is limited to the above categories. Including what I've decided to call the Kakashi Conundrum!

REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke. Sweating and disoriented he squinted as the blur of his surroundings focused into the white ceiling of a bedroom. Rather plain, with off white walls and only basic furnishings, it was obviously a place to sleep and seemed to be used for little else than its intended purpose. Head pounding and groaning slightly upon moving, the blond demon suddenly bolted upright upon remembering the events which had brought him to this strange place. On the verge of panic and nearly hyperventilating, Naruto took several deep breaths and gradually began to calm himself to the point where he was no longer in danger of passing out. Noticing that there was a door, Naruto slid off of the bed, nine fox tails swaying behind him,and made his way over to pull on the handle. Peeking out of the exit he looked both ways down the empty hallway before coming out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him. Carefully creeping through the corridors, it wasn't long before Naruto found himself completely lost. Frustrated after at least an hour of wandering through identical stone halls and unmarked doors, he was just about to give up and try to find his way back to the room when an angry voice called from behind one of the doors.  
"Who's there?"  
Knowing that if he didn't answer the speaker would likely just get angrier and come out to find him by themselves, Naruto gingerly edged towards the doorway and peaked through the portal.  
"Ah, Naruto, Come in." Pein ordered gesturing for him to come forward.  
Timidly approaching the large mahogany desk and the intimidating man behind it, Naruto fearing he would be punished for leaving his room, began to fidget nervously, his golden ears lying flattened against his head. To Pein who had been groaning under his breath at being so near to the kitsune, this only made him want him more. Putting a plan into action, he attempted to settle the stern lines of his face into a welcoming smile. Seeing that Pein wasn't angry Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, no longer ready to bolt at a seconds notice.  
"Naruto," Pein began, eyes glinting with cunning "I know you were a bit surprised to find yourself here, and I wont discipline you since you didn't know, but these hallways are dangerous and I can't guarantee your safety if you wander around alone like that."  
Naruto nodded gratefully, glad that Pein was being so understanding of his mistakes  
"Now why don't you come sit over here so I can keep an eye on you and when I finish my work I'll even show you around."  
Naruto quickly acquiesced, trotting over to seat himself near the orange haired man, only to find that there were no chairs. It was just as he was about to speak up however, that Pein noticed his dilemma.  
"Don't worry about it Naruto you can just sit on my lap then."  
Uncertain but unwilling to aggravate his would-be captor, Naruto crawled up into Pein's lap, turning to lean his back against his broad chest.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the screen of a strange device lying atop his desk  
"That's a computer. It relies on electricity to find information and makes tasks easier. Right now I'm using it to go through all of Zetsu's old reports so I can ensure that we maintain our anonymousity."  
"Zetsu?" Naruto asks cocking his head  
"You saw him in the cave. Remember? Half black, half white with green hair?" He describes,  
"Yeah I remember" Naruto replies sadly, homesick and wishing he could see his brother.  
They sit like this for a few minutes, with Naruto watching Pein do his work on the computer and Pein fighting to keep his mind out of the gutter, when his newest prisoner interrupted the silence.  
"Something's poking me in the back..." Naruto complains squirming on Pein's lap, who holds back a gasp at the sensations of the innocent invitation  
"Naruto..."  
"LEADER-SAMA! NARUTO'S MISSING!" Konan yells barging into the room, dragging Sasori behind her, not noticing as the door slams against the wall and snaps at its hinges, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.  
"Dammit woman! Release me immediately!" Sasori yells hanging weakly from Konan's unrelenting grip.  
"Sasori what are you doing here?" Konan asks turning to him, confused at his presence.  
"You dragged me here after I told you the brat was missing!" He hisses angrily, fighting unsuccessfully to free himself from the blue haired woman's clutches.  
"Oh." Konan replies abruptly letting him drop to the floor.  
"Leader-sama do you know where Naruto is..." Konan trails off upon noticing the scene before her. Naruto. Face flushed. Shifting uncomfortably. On Pein's lap. Pein. Eyeing the blond like a wolf. Hand creeping up his thigh. Bulge in his pants.  
So quickly that no one can react Konan plucks Naruto off of Pein's lap and hands him to Sasori.  
"Take Naruto out of here, Leader and I are going to have a little talk" Konan says stonily in a businesslike manner. Clasping the kitsune to his chest Sasori swiftly escapes, ignoring the pleading eyes of his leader. They're turning into another hallway when Naruto hears a loud  
"YOU SONOFABITCH!" Before Sasori covers his ears and speeds up.

Eventually as the sound of desperate screams and fists pounding against flesh fades he turns into an empty room and closes the door, setting Naruto down on the floor.  
"We're going to be hiding in here for awhile okay?" Sasori tells the little demon somewhat fearfully.  
"Why?" He asks innocently, looking up at the puppet master with wide blue eyes only for Sasori to look at him incredulously  
"What do you mean why? Konan's going on a rampage and god help us all if she's pmsing!"  
"Whats p..." Naruto begins before Sasori slaps a hand over his mouth.  
"Stop right there. Tell you what, next time you see Pein, if Konan hasn't killed him, you can ask about the birds and the bees. Don't ask me what it means, Pein will know what to tell you, okay?"  
Naruto nodded from behind Sasori's hand, who sighed and finally lowered his hand from Naruto's mouth so he could speak.  
"Why would Konan kill Pein? He was really nice to me and he let me sit on his lap and showed me his computer." Naruto questioned confusedly  
"Did you like sitting in Pein's lap?" Sasori asked, smirking down at Naruto who smiled cheerfully in return.  
"Yeah, it was soft and warm and really comfortable, even if something kept poking me in the back!"  
"Would you like me to show you something that feels even better?" Sasori offered staring at The fox demon with a predatory smile  
"W-well I guess so" Naruto replied nervously, his tongue darting over his lips, the innocent gesture being devoured by Sasori's hungry gaze. Backing him against the cold stone wall, Sasori watched Naruto shiver, bending slightly to capture the kitsune's lips with his own. He could imagine leading the little blond to his room, he'd have him splayed over the table, legs spread, aching for his touch, which he would grant him... Eventually. He hardened at the thought of all the games they could play, he might even keep the little kitsune on the edge all day, just to see him weep, to beg for his release. He would take him against the wall, lithe golden legs entwined around his waist, he would make it so that the blond would accept only him, be only his... Just as Sasori was about to make contact with Naruto's plump, spit-shined lips, the door was once again thrown open to reveal the furious features of Konan. Seeing the danger of the situation Sasori slowly released Naruto, gently pushing him away as he carefully retreated in the opposite direction. Sadly for the puppet user Konan was not appeased. But just as it seemed she was about to lunge for Sasori's heart, Naruto's stomach gave a long plaintive growl, stopping her in her tracks. As she turned to face the little fox, Sasori watched with astonishment as her deadly scowl turned into a adoring, motherly smile.  
"Naruto sweetie, do you want to go get something to eat? Deidara's just finished making lunch."  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheered giddily. Running up besides Konan, he slipped his hand into hers and began tugging her in the direction of the kitchen, his nose obviously leading the way as he sniffed his way down the hall. Sasori, forgotten to the duo and nowhere near properly cowed, trudged along behind, unnoticed and smirked. Naruto would be his yet.

Leading Naruto through the door of the kitchen, they found everyone sitting at a large circular dining room table, waiting to be served. Knowing that there weren't enough chairs and not trusting someone not to take the opportunity to molest Naruto should he have his own, Konan sat Naruto down on her lap and was surprised when he made no protest. Shrugging it off as being Pein's influence, she sat up straighter as Deidara arrived with the food.  
"So Deidara, what are we having today?" Konan asks curiously, clutching Naruto tighter to her chest as the rather effeminate man smiles slyly.  
"Sausages, un." CRACK. A piece of the table snaps off in Konan's grip. Making Deidara pale and hasten to add,  
"I-it was by p-popular vote, U-un. Causing Konan to glare balefully at those at the table sporting triumphant grins, namely everyone except her. As everyone served themselves Madara spoke up, dark eyes lingering possessively on Naruto who was now nibbling on the sausage to everyone except Konan's pleasure.  
"So Naruto, I bet you're wondering why we brought you here, yes?"  
"Yeah." Naruto answers, licking the last bit of flavour off of his fingers. This seems to distract Madara for a few seconds until he remembers exactly what he was supposed to be telling the small kitsune.  
"Well it's a bit of a long story, but your Kyuu-nii is in a bit of trouble and there are some very bad people after him. Knowing you would be in danger, and that he could trust us, he sent us to bring you to a safe place until he could come get you. I'm sorry we scared you but if you had made any noise your brother's enemies might have found us and tried to hold you as a hostage. I realize you're very homesick but Kyuu told me that he'll definitely come for you once its safe." Madara explains, adopting a sad face as if he isnt blatantly lying to the young fox demon.  
"Oh, Okay then!" Naruto says, face lightening and devoid of the wariness that had plagued him since his abduction.  
Seeing that the crisis had been averted, Itachi pulled out a box of pocky and glared at his ancestor, sensing that he would be a threat to his claiming of the fox, but was swiftly distracted when Naruto continued.  
"These sausages are really great! Not as good as what Kyuu-nii brings for me, but I like it a lot!" Naruto exclaims eyes sparking as he reaches for his plate to readily devour another sausage.  
"What does Kyuu-kun normally bring you, un?" Deidara asks, clearly not intending to win his way into the fox demon's pants through his stomach.  
Nope not at all.  
"Well he brings me human's pretty often, hearts usually cause they're my favourite."  
If Zetsu was a dog you would have seen his ears prick up.  
"Really? What kind of human do you usually go for?"  
"Well, I find muscles kind of tough and stringy so I usually prefer women. They have that certain sweetness to them. Children are really tender, but since eating them is a good way to drive the herds away, I pretty much stick to women." He explains. Not noticing the somewhat disturbed expressions crossing the group's faces in contrast to Zetsu's which grow more excited by the minute, Naruto moves to continue, ignorant to how Konan gestures towards Itachi behind his back.  
"Naruto..." The young Uchiha interrupts, not eager to share his pocky and yet equally reluctant to have Konan beat him into the ground.  
"Since you enjoy sweet things, would you like to try a bit of my pocky?" He asks holding out a strawberry flavoured, pink stick to the young demon who hesitantly reaches out to take it from the sharingan wielder's hand. Looking at the stick of candy doubtfully, Naruto nevertheless leans forward to take a small bite of the treat and freezes. The members of Akatsuki watch Naruto warily, uncertain as to what is going on until he shoves the rest of the cookie into his mouth and licks the remaining crumbles off of his hands. Almost too fast for them to see, Naruto is beside Itachi giving him the biggest puppy eyes any of them have ever witnessed in their entire lives. A few minutes pass like this with Naruto staring at Itachi pleadingly, Itachi attempting to ignore Naruto and the Akatsuki watching in fascination until, with a sigh, he finally hands the box to Naruto who swiftly crams the rest of the cookies into his mouth. Soon after the pocky is finished and Naruto again begins to stare at him.  
"Sorry, thats all I have right now." Itachi explains, watching as Naruto whimpers with disappointment and crawls back into Konan's lap.  
" Naruto..." Deidara ventures  
"Yeah?"  
"I know we don't have any pocky left, but since pocky is made from sugar you might like to try some of that." He offers. Unwilling to be out done by the others, Deidara goes over to the cabinet and reaches for a large jar of white powder. Removing the lid and bringing it over to where Naruto is sitting he offers it to the young demon. Trying to examine the substance, Naruto grabs a handful of the strange powder but seeing that it is trickling out of his hand, onto the floor, quickly swallows it. For a moment Naruto thought he had died. Surely it was impossible for something to taste this good? If he weren't a demon, he would have thought that he'd gone to heaven. Alas he quickly fell back to earth and finding the jar still there, promptly grabbed it and started shovelling as much as possible into his mouth as fast as he could. Snarling as Konan tried to pry him off of the quickly emptying jar, Naruto rapidly twisted away from her and vanished down the hallway, sugar clasped tightly in his arms. Stunned silence descended in the kitchen, each person trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.  
"I guess those old legends are true then, un. Offer a demon sugar to appease its temper." Deidara concluded, quietly asking himself what he had just unleashed upon the world.  
"Yeah, it just failed to mention that it acted like fucking demonic crack." Hidan snorted, distractedly wondering exactly what kinds of things he could get Naruto to do in exchange for sugar.  
"Did anyone else see his eyes turn red or was it just me?" Kisame asked, somewhat confused at the recent turn of events  
"It wasn't just you" Itachi confirmed "He had claws and his whiskers were darker too."  
"There's a bigger problem." Konan interrupted, gaining everyones attention. "I have to go into town for supplies. I was going to take Naruto with me, but seeing as that's obviously impossible..." Here she paused to glare at Deidara "Who's going to be taking care of him while I'm gone?"  
Normally each of the people in the room would have jumped at the chance for some alone time with the naive little blond, but while he was in this state...  
Naturally they turned to Deidara who raised his hands, as if to protect himself, and began to walk backwards towards the doorway, shaking his head.  
"Sorry no can do, Sasori-danna and I are going out on a mission." He explained, hastily exiting the room on that note, with Sasori close behind him. Watching the others mumble their excuses, Konan quickly came to a decision, eager to get away from the chaos that was currently infesting their ranks.  
"Hidan, you're up."  
"What! Why me?" The albino whined, crossing his arms angrily  
"Because you do the least around here. Now go find Naruto before I use your nut sack for tetherball practice." Konan bluntly replied, escaping the kitchen and leaving the others to wander off.  
Immediately deciding how he was going to track the little kitsune down upon seeing the white powdered footsteps, Hidan spent a good half hour following the trail of sugar through the halls until he came to a stop in front of Zetsu's door.  
"Jashin-sama, please give me the strength and the patience to deal with a 10,000 year old juubi on a sugar high. Amen." Hidan said muttering the quick prayer before cautiously cracking open the door. What he found on the other side was something that, even with his extensive history of strange and excessively bloody rituals, he likely never would have thought of once in his immortal lifetime. There was Naruto, sitting cross legged on the floor, slicing Zetsu's collection of human livers open with his claws, stuffing them with sugar one by one, and swallowing them whole like a python.  
'No gag reflex'  
It was this thought that made Hidan finally realize how absolutely and irrefutably screwed up he was.  
Even as he watched, painfully aware of how hard he was, and even more painfully aware of how desperately he needed therapy, Naruto began to come down from his, at one time skyrocketing, sugar high. Yawning and stretching in a way that would have been adorable had the situation been any less disturbing, the blond demon curled up in a ball on the floor, covered from head to toe in the slushy pink mixture of sugar and blood which was now drying his tails into one awkward, sticky limb. Quiet snores soon sounded from his sleeping form, and sighing aggravatedly, Hidan scooped him up, carrying him to the jashinist's own room further down the hall. Quietly slipping into the room so as not to wake the slumbering demon in his arms, Hidan stripped Naruto of his soiled clothing before gently tucking him into his bed. Climbing in besides the little kitsune, Hidans last thought before he fell asleep was,  
'Konan so owes me for this'

Check out my new Naruto story 'Whispers on the Wind'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,  
i'm thankful for all of the great reviews and I'm glad you guys like my story. Please remember constructive criticism would be appreciated and i would welcome any ideas you have. I have two Naruto stories going at the moment (Whispers on the Wind and Sweet Kitsune) and rest assured i will be updating both very soon.  
Due to a jackass administrator i will now be posting challenges on a new blog so check it out! WILL YOU ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE?!

(it wouldn't let me post the link so just type it together)

www. ashabird . Tumblr . com


End file.
